If I Fell
by enigma77
Summary: In the past, he had always been so sure of everything. But then she happened and his life, his world, would never be the same...Wade Barrett/OC


**A/N: I was a bit bored in study hall today and since I'm kinda sorta in love with Mr. Wade Barrett, I figured I'd write a little something about him. It's just a one-shot but I am thinking about writing a whole story around it. Not sure though so if you like it, let me know what I should do.**

**It takes place during the feud with the original Nexus and John Cena.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything if it's recognizable. My OC is mine as far as I know…**

"_If I fell in love with you,_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand?_

'_cause I've been in love before_

_And I've found that love is more _

_Than just holding hands…"_

_If I Fell_ by The Beatles

His life was changing in the blink of an eye. She was there, always there, always around him but never really _with_ him. And that's all he actually wanted. It was wishful thinking, he knew. There was no way she would ever leave her boyfriend. With him, there was security. They had a lengthy relationship. She would be crazy if she gave that stability up…

Stu Bennett's thoughts were racing as he picked up his next beer at the bar. Looking at the glass, he wondered idly what number it was, how many he had to drink before that. Too many to remember. Then, he was distracted again, for his mind was being clouded yet again…by her.

The moment Kimberly Jones, WWE's new backstage interviewer, stepped into his line of vision just a couple months earlier, Stu knew he was done for. At first glance, he could tell she was beautiful. She was also a mystery to him, one he wouldn't mind taking the time to solve either.

In the next instant, however, any hopes he had faltered. It was who walked up to her, who put his arm around her waist, who gave her a kiss…It was John Cena.

For Stu, just hearing Cena's name in his thoughts made him cringe. He wasn't much of a fan of his to begin with. Stu had also very rarely ever been jealous of another person. At that moment though, he felt himself go green with envy, wanting to really rip Cena's head off.

Trying to get his mind off of the whole situation, he downed the drink sitting in front of him. Leave it to John Cena, WWE's golden boy, to already have the girl Stu wanted.

Stu groaned internally. _I should be lucky I got to be in the same room as her_, he thought. It was true, they had met shortly after her arrival. But only because Cena needed to discuss their storyline with him.

"Why is it again," Cena had said, "that you're going to throw water at me?"

At the time, Stu was having a hard time concentrating on what was being said, for Kimberly was standing right beside Cena. She was definitely a distraction. "John, it's just to get the fans to really hate me."

Cena didn't like this explanation. "But they already do," he whined. "They can't stand you. I don't get why splashing me with water would add to that…"

Stu had officially drowned John out, instead discreetly giving his attention to John's girlfriend. He kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but think she was somewhat looking back at him…

Because of all the wanting, Stu found himself not being at the top of his game. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. What he was sure of though was that it was making him uneasy…and that he liked that unsettling sensation.

The way he had sometimes caught her looking at him, Stu often wondered if she felt the same way about him. Was there ever a moment when she wanted to know what it would be like with him, instead of being with Cena? Was there ever a moment when she craved his company as much as he craved hers?

His mind was in shambles when he heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't stir. He just sat there, his head resting on his arms. That is, until he heard the person's voice.

"Stu?" the voice questioned. It was one that he recognized, a voice that he would know anywhere. It was timid, shy. The voice sounded unsure.

Slowly, he lifted his head up and turned around in his seat. He looked up at the person who had just spoken. He already knew who it was, he just had to make sure. "Kimberly," he said with a nod of his head.

She shifted uneasily where she stood. "What, um, what are you doing here?"

"It's a bloody bar, Kim," he said with a sigh. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Oh." She laughed and she sounded nervous. "I suppose that would make sense."

Stu sighed. "Yeah, it would. Now do you want to tell me what you're here for? I don't take you to be the drinking kind. Then again, I wouldn't put it past you to surprise me."

Kimberly was on edge, that was clear. Stu couldn't remember ever seeing her so tense. She didn't say anything for a while and when she finally did, she sounded a bit more confident. "Oh, really? Besides coming in a bar, what could I possibly do to surprise you?"

Before Stu got a chance to answer, Kimberly had cocked her head to the side with a smirk and leaned over to him, pressing her lips firmly to his. Stu's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he let himself just enjoy the one thing he'd been waiting for.

For the first time in a long time, Stu seriously felt something. In real life, he had sometimes come across as the cold, mean character that he portrayed when Wade Barrett. That wasn't who he honestly was and he hoped that the reason why Kimberly was here was because she had seen through all that and truly wanted to be with him.

When they broke apart, Kimberly looked up at Stu, that cocky grin back on her face. "So…" she said, drawing out the word. "I believe I just took you by surprise, Mr. Bennett."

Stu raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I suppose you did…Wanna do it again, except this time, not surprising me?"

Kimberly pretended to think about his suggestion before nodding eagerly. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

He was leaning down to connect his lips to hers with the biggest grin on his face. They got closer…

**…**

With a jolt, Stu sat up in bed, feeling like something was missing.

_It was all a dream,_ he realized with more than just a hint of sadness. It never happened. It was all in his head. His imagination, his desire, had gotten the best of him. He realized then that he was weak.

He got up out of bed and wished for the first time ever that he really was just like his on-screen persona. Then maybe, just maybe, something as frivolous as love wouldn't affect him the way it was now…

**This was really, really short but I kind of like it. Or maybe I don't. I'm not really sure right now…**

**Anyway, like I said, I'm thinking about making a whole story based around this but I want to know what you guys think. So seriously, if you think it's really bad, tell me. Though I would love to hear that you liked it…I will love you if you review and tell me your thoughts on it, good or bad. :)**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**


End file.
